beyond_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie H. Goodworth
The info on this page may or may not be accepted as part of official canon. Charlie H. Goodworth was a former Supreme of the newly established Republic and formerly a rising soldier in the Impera Dictatum. He was born in 2033 to a well known political family with several siblings and as such, was raised to be proper and precise. Due to having so many siblings, he had to stand out amongst his family and because of this, he went on to study the most he could and ace his classes as quickly as possible. This wasn't enough however, as he chose to enroll in the Impera Dictatum army at the young age of 17 immediately after his schooling, much to the chagrin of his parents. He quickly found himself being thrust into the madness early on, this being the E.N.S. and Impera Dictatum war in the year 2050. He fought in several battles, developing a cynical nature and all around ego surrounding these battles, these only being matched by his strategic expertise and aptitude for winning. Due to his keen intellect and cynical nature, he found himself becoming part of the Winter Foxes, the intelligence department of the Impera Dictatum that was blacklisted as never existing. After several years in this, he took part in the Birth of the Republic in 2057 , choosing to join their cause and being one of the few voices to rise against the challenge with several others, most notably Nicholas Mann. It was here he would earn the title of C.O.O. and partake in the many trials and errors of building the Republic and its glory. He became good friends with several noteworthy members of The Republic during this, such as Richard Argant , the late John Blackwell , Wallace J. Cole , etc throughout his venture in the Republic . He died in 2128 and was succeeded by his son Xavier C. Goodworth. Biography Early Life "One day you'll be something worthy of yourself, until then, keep trying instead of wasting your time on emotions. Emotions will kill, damage, or maim you till you're nothing but a husk of your former self. Let them go, and you'll become something greater." -Francisco Goodworth, Charlie's father, to him as a child Charlie H. Goodworth was born on Planet Earth to a very politically inclined family in the year 2033, being one of the oldest of his siblings. Due to his family background, he was quickly raised to continue their legacy of being involved in politics and as such,was schooled in a wide variety of fields to prepare for this path immediately. He was enrolled in a academy as soon as he could speak and excelled in his classes, earning top marks, although he longed to do more and follow his instincts. It was because of that yearning he chose to follow his own path, secretly tinkering with robots at the age of 12, and continued to do so with his pet project nicknamed Guardian, an A.I. he planned on making sentient. His father would go on to find out his project and discouraged him from continuing it, calling it a waste of time and brain power, and forbid his access to their tech room. However, he succeeded in creating perhaps the first A.I. to be considered sentient by the time he was 15, and quickly became friends with him, keeping his name as Guardian. By the age of 16, he was sure he wanted nothing to do with the political systems and planned on becoming something more fitting to him. He was well aware of the Impera Dictatum and E.N.S. war raging across the galaxy, having studied about the Impera Dictatum in class and doing research on the war itself at home once it broke out. He chose to secretly enlist in the Impera Dictatum using both his merits and status to bypass the system at the age of 17, and in order causing prying eyes to see through his age, enlisted as a recruit. Impera Dictatum Period "We are what we make ourselves ought to be. Whatever you may be, just try to keep up. We don't wait around for anyone in the Empire, you either rise up to greatness or you crumble to ash." ''-Charlie H. Goodworth to his apprentice Matthew "Icebreaker" Mulligan'' Once enlisted, he partook in several battles against the E.N.S., fighting valiantly and defending several planets as a foot soldier. He witnessed the brutality of both sides struggles, and was driven into becoming cynical after every battle, something that Guardian, his personal A.I., often commented upon. It was during these battles he got to witness Supreme Commander Jason lead his men(including himself) into battle, something that gave him some hope in the Imperial cause. (And later earning his place under FSD 1147.) It wasn't until he was recommended by a family member within the Impera Dictatum codenamed Ali Seeker in the year 2052 that his true calling was acquired, this being part of the Winter Foxes. It was here he'd partake in what would later be a defining factor of him, it was here he took part in several intelligence gatherings, black ops missions and off the grid "work" that the I.D. didn't want others knowing of. In one of these missions, he partook in obtaining a Artifact with a squadron led my Admiral Ali Seeker that would later plot the course for The Republic to grow exponentially. During his time in the I.D., he grew to take on a young man codenamed IceBreaker under his wing, accomplishing several daring tasks such as defending the colony of Damocles from a E.N.S. surprise attack. They fought together as brothers side by side, until his eventual betrayal to the E.N.S. for power and wealth. Devastated, he would later meet IceBreaker after a seige and sadly, killed him out of self defense, only serving to make him colder. He was involved in the mission to take out Supreme Admiral Miranda under his moniker of Syndicate but resulted in only being able to take out a doppleganger and her 3rd in command, Giorgoro. After sometime, he began to notice the corruption and misuse of the laws and policies in and around the colonies by the I.D. and sought to do something about it. Over a period of months, he and a few other brave souls led by Nick challenged Jason and left together with several fleet ships and assets. The Republic "This feels like a new start. A new beginning of something that's better. This is the start of us doing something right and just, something we can proudly stand behind instead of hiding the shame and guilt of what we have done. This is the Republic." ''-Charlie H. Goodworth to a group of Republic recruits'' As part of a new banner, he fought alongside several of the freedom fighters in what would be known as the Republic Rebellion in 2057. He was promoted to the title of C.O.O. and fought against the Impera Dictatum and E.N.S., winning several key battles for them. He partook in the taking of Earth, commanding a entourage of land assaults and troopers to liberate several key cities of Earth. It was here he became friends with several notable Republic members, some of which were former members and loyalists of the Empire themselves. Once the Empire was pushed back, he and the several loyalists who helped to coordinate the major attacks met together and created the Founder's Group, thereby officially establishing the existence of the Republic. Using his talents in espionage and intelligence, he then partook in The Republic's widespread counter-intelligence division, rooting out several traitors and uncovering several important information. It was with The Republic he truly began trying to connect with his squad members and fellow Founders, a task that took him quite some time. He spent several years running recon, covert and declassified missions, being a master craftsman of espionage. Sometime in this line of work, he met a woman named Rose, a former E.N.S. covert soldier who he helped to find peace for after her sister's dissapearance. The two spent time together, developing a relationship with one another until she departed to join the Seekers, something he backed her on doing. He went on to earn the role of a Supreme after several successes in his field, acting as The Republic's chain of command for espionage. Despite his previous dealings with being a image for new recruits, he chose to train several members in the art and further his own. Fall and Rise " All I ever wanted was a fresh start, something to fit in with and make greater. It's all I ever wanted Rose, a place to be myself." ''-Charlie H. Goodworth to Rosaline "Rose" A. Dawson'' Late into his career, he would go on to sabotage several Republic data files and important servers, due to the stress, PTSD of the job and personal demons. Tried and outcast, he settled on a planet on the outer rims of the colonies until he was attacked by a splinter group formed by one of the Council members in his home. Acting quickly, he killed one of the soldier's and let the other go as a warning before he escaped into deep space with Guardian's help, donning his identity as Syndicate once more. He relayed the attack with Dino and then flew off to reclaim an Artifact he had hid years ago with the rest of the Founders. It was here he met a old flame and friend nicknamed Rose who helped him to escape the Seekers of Ancient and pirates who had accompanied her there. Using the map, he flew off to find another Artifact which would keep him off the grid, and met resistance from the splinter group, codenamed Vanguards. He engaged them in a space battle, before dispatching them with heavy damage to his fighter. Due to this, he landed on a planet and looking for a place to repair his ship, took refuge in a bar named Moody's Curse. However he was not safe here either, immediately after finding a man to repair his ship, he and Rose were chased by several bounty hunters and forced into the woods where they manage to outsmart them using their environment. Having the Starchaser repaired, they went on to find the Artifact they were seeking in a planet overrun by war between two alien species. Choosing to ignore both sides, they eventually ended up helping one of the sides to win a major battle in order to win the Artifact they had stolen. Sneaking aboard their ship, they managed to wrest the Artifact from the leader before his death at the hands of the Vanguards, who stormed the ship tracking him. Together, the two fought them off and ran into The Councillor who sent them, engaging him in combat which led to Rose becoming critically injured and Charlie nearly giving up. The two managed to escape the warship which crashed land into the planet, leading to chaos as Charlie desperately got Rose off the planet. He left her in the care of Guardian as he went on a suicide mission to kill the Councillor, heading off the the capitol of The Republic to infilitrate and assassinate him. Along the way, he was captured and interrogated by a loose coalition of pirates led by Uba Ramash, who he became quick friends with. Together, they raided a corrupt mining facility, which allowed Charlie to gain his trust and support. The pirates sought to take him directly to the capitol, but were ambushed by several Vanguards, they somehow managed to smuggle him into a planet nearby to the capitol after shooting him down to it in a pod. Here he gathered intel on the exact whereabouts of the Councillor after hacking into a Republic module with help from Jeep. Soon after this he snuck onto the planet through a cargo ship and silently infiltrated the capitol, killing several of the Vanguards along the way. However, they were too much for him and he was overwhelmed, being captured and tortured by them. The pirates however, showed up and liberated him, buying him time to enter the capitol and engage the Councillor in combat, ending in his defeat. He chose to spare him, but not after revealing incriminating evidence on him gathered by the pirates, Rose and himself, to the public, leaving the public to decide his fate. Sometime after, he was offered the chance to rejoin the Republic after his case was renewed, restoring him to his former title. Later Life In his later life, Charlie would go on to marry Rosaline A. Dawson and father a single son named Xavier C. Goodworth, and raise him on the capitol of the Republic, Rian. Here he trained and raised his son to be a outstanding fighter and combatant as well as a ace pilot, taking after his mother. He would then go on to die at the age of 95 in the year 2128, not being able to see the Age of Paranoia that would pass for the Republic. Legacy Category:Character